SI NADIE NOS CACHA
by Yumaika Higurashi
Summary: Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo! es acaso que su maldito novio no pensaba en otra cosa.. Se sentía solo como su adorno, que estupida. Bankotsu aprovecharía el estúpido descuido de Taisho, y más viendo ese par de... lindos ojos chocolates. Universo Alterno, no época feudal está situado en la actualidad. ONE-SHOT


SI NADIE NOS CACHA

One-Shot

 _Discleimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takashi, yo solo los tomo para dar vida a mí historia sin ningún fín de lucro más que el de entretener._

 _One-shot de mí total autoría queda rotundamente prohibida su publicación en otra plataforma sin mí concentimiento... En caso de plagío y darse un crédito que me pertenece solo a mí ser conscientes de las consecuencias._

En la obscuridad de la carretera dentro de esa Hummer viajaban la pareja de prometidos el Joven empresario Inuyasha Taisho y la linda heredera de los Higurashi, Kagome. Se dirigían a un evento empresarial en el cual el joven ojidorado, cabello negro, cuerpo semitrabajado y visiblemente muy apuesto tendría que reunirse con sus nuevos socios.

El joven decía amar asu prometida pero era muy visible el hecho que si algo para el era importante era llevar a la sima del éxito a Corporación Taisho., para el joven empresario poderoso ante todo estaba su trabajo, luego su trabajo y después su trabajo... Y donde quedaba aquí Kagome, dándole la fachada sería que el necesitaba... Mostrando ser un hombre comprometido y responsable,. Su adorno... Si maldita sea era como ella se sentía.

-Inuyasha, Inuyasha te estoy hablando... Cuelga ese maldito telefono- le decía mientras el chico no le prestaba ni una pizca de atención y conducía mientras hablaba por el celular...

-Ya...porfavoooor..

-Hazme caso, te estoy hablando

-Kag, no me dejas escuchar.. Yaaaaa!

-Para eso vamos ala maldita fiesta, para qué me ignores como siempre.

Fastidiado de la misma cantaleta de siempre y llegando a la fiesta parqueo la lujosa camioneta en la orilla y bajo de está sin prestarle la más mínima atención ala joven.

-Inuyasha.. Inuyasha no me dejes aquí sola.- lo desconocía, su atractivo novio no solía ser así, se cuestionaba cuándo fue que se obsesiono tanto por el trabajo..

-Inuyashaaaa!!! No me dejes hablando sola con un demonio Inuyasha- le gritaba pero el nombrado ni se inmutaba si quiera a voltear.

Y fue ahí donde ese apuesto hombre moreno Ojiazul se percató de las circunstancias... Se burló por el show que hacía su eterno rival el menor de los Taisho y vio su oportunidad, la cual no pensaba desaprovechar y mucho menos viendo lo que se le ponía en bandeja de plata frente a el... Una joven azabache de hermosos ojos chocolates arriba de ese lujoso vehículo, se miraba endemoniadamente sexy con ese pequeño y ajustado vestido en lentejuelas dorado que dejaba ver solo sus estilizadas y bien torneadas piernas y un pronunciado escote sobre sus senos, su vientre plano resaltaba estos mismos apesar de estar sentada, volvio a dirigir su vista al idiota que seguía hablando al celular y lo vio arrojarle las llaves al ballet parking, y fue donde su cerebro seductor rápidamente bombeo sangre a su entrepierna, no dudó en lo que haría.

-Siempre el mismo Idiota Inuyasha.. Cómo en los viejos tiempos- su sonrisa se curvo hacía un lado de forma arrogante como lo caracterizaba al recordar como antes había conseguido tener un acostón con Kikyo, caminó hacía el hombre encargado de estacionar los vehículos.

Kagome no podía creer lo que veía su malnacido novio le dio las llaves al hombre... Que mierdas pretendía, que se bajase sola o que se quedará como una imbécil esperándolo arriba del vehículo, estaba dispuesta a bajar para decirle dos que tres verdades a su imbecil novio, cuando el acto de ese Sexy, alto y musculoso joven, portando ese ajustado traje de gala en tono negro con su camisa blanca, su corbata negra que contrastaba con su piel morena la paralizó...

El moreno saco del bolsillo del pantalón un fajo de dólares lo puso justo en una de las manos del ballet y de la otra le arrebató las llaves, ante la sorpresiva mirada de Kagome se subió del lado del conductor le regaló una seductora mirada azulina con deseó por todo su cuerpo y posterior a ello arrancó el vehículo y se fue a toda velocidad inclusive derrapando en el asfalto.

Kagome se quedó de piedra después de esa mirada, quién diablos era? A donde se dirigían y peor aún porqué no lo detenía... Algo dentro le decía que no lo hiciera que disfrutará del momento.

( Vengo acelerado a 140 contigo a mi derecha pierdo la paciencia al mirar tú falda que presume tus piernas...

No te hagas la santa suelta la locura y ve soltando prenda, traígo las ventanas bien polarizadas nadie te ve de afuera, se que sabes bien a dónde vamos, pero con las ganas que te traigo no se si llegamos...

Quiero cumplir con tu cuerpo todos los deseos mas sucios que tengo quiero inventar fantasías de aquéllas prohibidas, que beses mis dedos...

Hoy voy a hacerte mi esclava hasta saciarte las ganas si nadie nos cacha.)

Inuyasha que ya se encontraba adentró juntó a dos de sus socios con un vaso de Wiskye en sus manos se extrañó de que Kagome no llegará a su lado y más aun sabiendo que seguro estaría molesta... Miró el rolex en su mano izquierda y vio qué ya se había demorado para su habitual reclamó...

-Caballeros me permiten un momento- sus acompañantes asintieron y éste salió para afuera... Cual fue su sorpresa su vehículo no estaba y Kagome tampoco, por Kami y ella no se pudo ir solá conduciendo pues no sabía manejar por éso se confió y fue tan patán sabía no iría a ningún lado.

Se acercó corriendo al hombre encargado de vigilar los vehículos..

-Mi camioneta y la chica dónde están?

El hombre agacho la cabeza -Uuu... Un.. Chico se acercó me pidió las llaves y se la llevó... Yo..yo.. Creí qué era conocido.

-Pero qué demonios... Es un imbécil.- Inuyasha sacó su celular marcando el número de Kagome pero está no le respondía... Ingresó en busca de Miroku y Koga sus fieles amigos, tenían que llevarlo a buscarla...

Kagome por su parte caía ante la tentación... Jugaría el juego de la seducción, su mano la pesaba lenta y sensualmente por su pierna mientras el ojíazul la observaba de reojo... El sólo sintió un tirón justo entré sus piernas aún más fuerte que el anterior... Su fiel compañero se empezaba a dar a conocer. Kagome puso justo su mano sobre la palanca de velocidades y él moreno puso la suya sobre la de está, ese delicado rose los llevó a otro nivel... Su piel se erizo sintió algo que nunca había sentido ante un contactó. Una electricidad un tanto extraña y sus ojos no se podían despegar del seductor hombre.

( No te hagas la inocente ya sabes a que vienes se nota en tu boca, te me quedas viendo te muerdes los labios cuándo me provocas, se está calentando la cosa aquí en la troca y voy a detenerla, aquí en la carretera en el camino de tierra no creó que nos vean... Está ya se me esta parando, tal vez la gasolina se ah acabado pues ni modo aquí le damos).

Inuyasha salía a toda velocidad en la Taho negra de su amigo Miroku quién la manejaba, mientras el ubicaba su Hummer con su rasteador en el celular. Y así fue la encontró su GPS arrojó hacía donde dirigirse.

El moreno se acercó a Kagome luego de haber parado la troca ahí en la terrasería, se quitó su fina corbata y ató las manos de la chica con ella, quién no puso resistencia pues ese juego le exitaba y sobretodo le gustaba. Ella ya había comprendido que Inuyasha no la merecía que más daba el vivir sin temor al límite una aventura...

El chico subió su mano a su hombro y deslizó el grueso tirante de su vestido ha un lado para así tener acceso a besar de este y del niveo cuello de la azabache... Con sus manos recorría sus deliciosas piernas y sus labios no dejaban su clavícula.

-Que te pasa, como una mujer en un segundo te puede volver así de loco- pensaba para el mismo.

Kagome tenía sus labios secos por la necesidad de atención... Sus ojos cerrados disfrutando cada caricia y su sexo levente humedecido... Díos se había exitado tan fácil y tan pronto.

-Inuyasha mira mira hermano ahí está!-. Señalaba Miroku al ya haber encontrado la hummer..

-Pegate, rápido.

Justo cuando el moreno estaba por bajar el cierre del vestido se percató que se les acercaban unas luces por atras... Demonios los encontraron.

( Quiero cumplir con tu cuerpo todos los deseos mas sucios que tengo, quiero inventar fantasías de aquellas prohibidas que beses mis dedos...

Hoy voy a hacerte mi exclava, hasta saciarte las ganas si nadie nos cacha... Si nadie nos cacha)...

-No pudieron esperar un momento más, que inoportunos.- dijo lleno de frustración por no haberse fundido en un solo ser justo en medió de sus piernas. Arrancó la camioneta y piso a toda velocidad sacó su móvil y realizó una llamada mientras dejaba atrás al otro vehículo. Kagome sólo río de manera traviesa, y es que vaya cuánta adrenalina.

-Sango, rápido, entronque de la salida 5 minutos... Ok hay te veo-. le colgaba a su prima.

Sin rasto del vehículo tras el se dirigía al encuentro de la castaña... Llegó y apresuró a bajarse del vehículo no sin antes voltear a ver a Kagome se acercó a su cuello dio un delioso beso en éste y susurró en su oído...

-Tu nombre, cuál es princesa-.

-Ka... Ka-gomeee... -entre un suspiro. -Y y y el tuyo- atinó a preguntar...

-Bankotsu, soy Bankotsu Enao...- dio un apretón en sus piernas- La chica es mi prima qué te lleve a mí departamento piso 5 habitación 7... Desaste de él te estaré esperando.

Kagome sólo sonrió, y asintió... Bankotsu se alejó a pasó veloz se topó con la castaña e intercambio vehículos con ella.. - Llevala a mi casa!... Sango le regaló un abrazó y así Bankotsu salió de ahí a toda velocidad.

Un par de minutos después Inuyasha diera con su Hummer, se bajó muy enojado de la troca de Miroku se acercó al piloto y su sorpresa fue ver a una chica con Kagome..

\- Que demonios quieres Inuyasha, vete al diablo no te quiero ver... Me dejaste como una idiota.

-Kag, yo lo siento.

-Largo regresa a tu fiesta... Mi amiga me llevará, a ti qué te llevé Miroku porque yo me quedó con la troca.

-Inuyasha, andá volvamos... Ya viste que todo está en orden.- lo estiró Miroku hacía su troca.

-Bien te veo en casa Kag.

Kagome no le respondió... ¿Ir a casa??? Quien lo haría.

Inuyasha se fue Kagome saco su mano por el vidrio y dejo caer cierta corbata que atara sus manos momentos atras... Sonrio y volteo a ver a Sango.

-Me llevas dónde él...

Sango sonrió y asintió... Vaya poder de seducción de Bankotsu.

-Disfrutar el momento!.- se repitió Kagome mentalmente... Vida solo hay una... Y vio como la castaña acelero a su destinó... Hoy inuyasha la había perdido.

 **FIN!!!!**

 _Listo que tal me quedo le heche muchas ganas ojala les guste... Regalenme su RW..._

 _Los Rw son el alimento a mí imaginación... Siento cualquier falta de ortografía pero escribo mediante celular y es muy difícil, cuándo tenga mi laptop se darán cuenta que mejorare._

 _27/03/2017_

 _Yumaika Rios_


End file.
